


Feverish Fumble

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, i feel it lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Due to a fever, Alfonse has collapsed. However, the Summoner earns more than she bargained for when his fever lets his lips loose to words she has never expected from him.





	Feverish Fumble

  It is a beautiful day to appreciate life.  
  
  The war is still ongoing, but she is more than grateful to have this rare time to strategize properly instead of heading blindly into battle. The other Heroes are using this lovely moment to rest as well, if not sparring to prepare for the next raging battle. As for the Summoner, she takes the chance to walk around the castle, greeting and waving at every possible Hero she sees. It isn’t quite often that she has time to talk to all of them, but the young woman takes initiative to at least show them that she cares.  
  
  And of course, she intends to show  _one_  specific Hero that she cares about him the most.  
  
  Once her gaze falls to a certain prince, it is no surprise that a smile graces even more beautiful on her face.  
  
  “Alfonse!” The name slips perfectly across her tongue, she jogs a little towards him. “There you are!” Hopping to a stop behind him, both hands clasp on her back. Cheeks are slightly flushed at the enthusiasm she shows every time he is around. But as months rolled by and once a year finally breezed through them, she finds confidence in facing him in the happiest of ways.  
  
  However, once Alfonse does turn around, she finds her smile faltering to a concerned twitch.  
  
  “Oh…” Voice wavers slightly. Her name slurs rather weakly than no one could expect, Alfonse slowly turns towards her.  
  
  Concern beeps faster into her brain like a beeping signal. “Hey, are you okay?” Dark brown eyes focus on the tall prince. Realization hits fast as she notices his flushed cheeks, his droopy eyes. Hoodie then pushed to the back for better vision, the Summoner tilts her head slightly. “Alfonse, you look—”  
  
  His head shakes quickly; he regrets it greatly.  
  
  “I—” A breath catches inside his throat. “I’m f-fi—” Vision starts to split into two. “—ine…”  
  
  Finally, all he can see was black.  
  
\---  
  
  God, this is honestly not what she has expected once she woke up in the morning today.  
  
  Palms pressed to the side and positioned near her mouth, dark brown eyes are fixed at nothing but him. Worry and caution resonate loudly in her ears. The dull throbbing she feels on both arms still tries its best to snatch her attention. But alas, all she can think of is the prince lying on the bed before her. All she can remember is the terrifying memory and feeling of his body against her.  
  
  Damn. If only the situation was as romantic as it sounded.  
  
  Who knew she was strong enough to at least not topple to the ground? The moment she felt Alfonse’s body going limp towards her, the Summoner did all that she could not to fall flat on her back. The sudden force did make her legs wobble, but quick thinking and reflexes only stiffened her muscles.  
  
  Well, maybe not quick thinking, for the next thing she did was scream his name out loud.  
  
  Of course, she is thankful for the many Heroes nearby. But thinking back, shame overwhelms her to know that they have heard such a desperate cry as if one has lost a lover.  
  
   _Lover…_  
  
  Warmth seeps faster into each cheek.   
  
  He isn’t her lover. She isn’t his. After all these months, after a full circle of a year, sorrow envelopes her to know he never feels that way for her.  
  
  Why would he? He is the Prince of Askr. He is of royalty. The man has responsibilities far bigger than the things she has ever done in her life. It would be utter humiliation to even think that she could have a shot with him.  
  
  Lips quiver slightly at the gloomy thought.  
  
   _I’m fine with this_ , she lies.  _I’m okay with being your Summoner._  She hates this.  
  
  A heavy sigh rolls off her tongue. Eyes remain on the feverish prince. She is thankful for the healers that are always there for her beck and call. She is more than thankful that Alfonse is having a fever due to stress and lack of rest. The Summoner would be at loss if the prince was infected with something worse.  
  
  She wonders why she has to put up with this painful heartbreak of hers.  
  
  A low groan suddenly breaks the silence which immediately breaks her train of thought as well. Focus is immediately given to the fallen prince. What a relief she feels to see him fidgeting on his bed. “Alfonse…?” Voice soft as a feather, she places on hand on his.  
  
  It’s still warm. Too warm.  
  
  His eyes twitch, then slowly flutter open. Though awake, slumber still takes hold of his consciousness.  
  
   _W-Where—_  Pale, dry lips part.  _I…_  
  
  “Alfonse, are you awake?”  
  
  Her voice. The ringing in his head won’t stop, but he can clearly hear the voice he loves so much.  
  
  His whole body feels hot. He feels icky and sweaty. Head as heavy as a rock, the prince tries to look to the side. Though vision is nothing but colours and light, Alfonse can make out the shape of his beloved Summoner.  
  
  Her name lulls gently in his ringing mind.  
  
  Mouth parts again, trying its best to say the name he loves so much. But to his dismay, the ache in his throat only leaves him coughing thickly.  
  
  “There, there…”  
  
  He feels a palm, soft and warm, pressed to his forehead.  
  
  “You’re sick.” Her tone falters slightly; is she sad? “Sakura said that you overworked yourself to exhaustion.” Did…Did he do something wrong to make her sad?  
  
  He doesn’t want to make her sad.  
  
  Unaware of the wave of emotions that roars within him, she pulls her hand away from his forehead. “Thank God it’s nothing too fatal, though.” A smile is managed. “But Sakura also said that you need rest. And I mean  _plenty_  of rest.” The same hand gently squeezes his own. Legs now up to a standing position, she gives the back of his hand a little pat.  
  
  “Don’t move.” A snort almost pops out at her stupid excuse of a joke. “I’ll go get some ice water and towel to cool off that fever.” Smile growing more sincere with a shine like the sun, she walks away.  
  
  …Or at least, about to.  
  
  Footsteps reach a stop once she feels something grasping her right fingers. Quickly she turns, only to then gape in silent shock at the person grasping her.  
  
  The hold isn’t even that firm. She can actually shake him away.  
  
  But the fact that he is conscious enough to grasp her is enough to make her stop.  
  
  Azure eyes meet a pair of wide dark browns. His face is flushed as ever. His head bangs a cruel beat.  
  
  Despite it all, all he can think of now is her.  
  
   _I…_  He wants to ask if she’s okay.  _I—I…_  He wants to rid away whatever sadness that looms within her.  
  
  Her name rings in his head. A bell that chimes soothingly in an echo of monstrous noise. A sound that caresses his soul despite the heat that burns his skin.  
  
  After all these months. After a year that they have known each other. It takes no fool to realize that he finds comfort whenever she is around. To Alfonse, she is his pillar. To Alfonse, she is his light. Despite the initial intention of avoiding her at all cost before, the prince finally lost to his own heart once he realized she has long stolen it.  
  
  She is more than a friend. She is more than a Summoner. She is someone absolutely dear to him. And even though Alfonse knows – he woefully knows – she can never reciprocate his feelings, now and forever, deep inside his heart,  
  
  “I…l—ove…y-you…”  
  
  Once again, all he can see next is pure black.  
  
\---  
  
  She wonders if she heard him wrong.  
  
  Correction: she wonders if she has actually gone deaf and her mind is actually playing a demonic trick on her.  
  
   _It can’t be_ , her mind chants over and over and over again.  _It can’t—No…No way…_  
  
  This is Alfonse, for God’s sake! She must have misheard it. That can be the only reasonable conclusion.  
  
  She has gone deaf and stupid. That too.  
  
  And yet…  
  
  His grip long slipped and dropped to the bed, the hand that had been held now shivers. Slim fingers twitch and curl to a half-fist. Both arms stiffen then shake by her sides.  
  
   _“I…l—ove…y-you…”_  
  
  Her legs feel weak as she finally kneels to the floor.  
  
  Both hands now cup her gasping mouth. Dark brown eyes are wide as they can be as she stares at nothing. The words echo in her head, playing a song that maximises the beat of her screaming heart.  
  
   _“I…l—ove…y-you…”_  
  
  Hot red now burns right to the tips of her ears. Her palms now pressed rougher against her mouth.  
  
  It can’t be, she screams. It…I…  
  
  His breathing, even and calm compared to hers, fills the room. Slowly she looks up, right at the prince – the dear, darling prince – who tries to sleep away his fever.  
  
   _“I…l—ove…y-you…”_  
  
  She can barely breathe properly herself. She needs to get out of the room fast.  
  
   _“I…l—ove…y-you…”_  
  
  Tears thick in each corner of her eyes, the Summoner slowly stands up and takes a deep breath.  
  
   _“I…l—ove…y-you…”_  
  
  She needs to recollect her thoughts. She needs to get out of the room before he magically wakes up again to see the mess that is her. Quickly she turns around, hands now pressed to her cheeks and face as violently crimson as Kamui’s eyes.   
  
   _“I…l—ove…y-you…”_  
  
  It is a beautiful day to have her heart jump right out of her chest.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by akkun to kanojo since alfonse n katagiri share the same seiyuu :3c


End file.
